


The Wok warrior

by heavymetalqueen26



Series: Space isn't what I was planning for vacation [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arts, Fan Art, Gen, I am sorry this took so long, merp arts why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took Gunner a second or a minute to realize that his heart stopped beating and that he wished she would look his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wok warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenorasweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/gifts).



> Sorry this took soo long, but its done :D  
> I was hit with a Western Pirate idea, so here is Dis with her wok looking cool as always.  
> This has inspired quite a few little sketches so be ready for more soonish!


End file.
